


Earnestly Yours

by GennaEscribe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Din Djarin, Supportive Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennaEscribe/pseuds/GennaEscribe
Summary: Din plans something special for you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Plus size reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Earnestly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve written in over 8 years. What I visualize doesn’t write well on paper, sadly. So, this is my first attempt back, and I welcome constructive criticism and good feedback, too.:)

You were startled by the sound of the hatch opening.

"Cara..." 

"You don't have to sound that disappointed," she replied and looked at you. "And wow, look at you!" And let out a whistle.

You laughed.  
"Never disappointed to see a good friend. I was expecting both you and Din to arrive together, though."

"He's not too far from here. He's at the wildflower field and wanted me to come to get you. He needs your help."

Uneasiness kicked in.  
"Is he okay?"

"Yes," Cara responds instantly. "He's fine. He just needs help with a spare part for the Razor Crest."

That was odd, you thought. You'd just recently finished maintenance on the Razor Crest not too long ago.  
"I should go change and wake up Grogu, don't want to get this-"

"N-no!" Cara interjected. "Din needs you now. Go on, and I'll look after him."

You make your way down to the wildflower field, and now that you think about it, what spare parts for a gunship would be found out there in an empty open area? Maybe she had misunderstood Din.

You continue walking on the path in the secluded forest. You didn't realize how time flew by until you noticed the sun had gone an increment down though it still peered over the horizon. Your boot stepped on the crunchy foliage that you found oddly soothing. It helped to distract you with the short 10-minute walk. You made it at the end of the path, and you admired the beautiful field of wildflowers surrounding the area, a picturesque view to behold. But Din was nowhere to be seen. You walked further into the field and turned to look at every angle. Maybe you'd misheard Cara.

"You look beautiful, my starlight."

You heard a familiar modulated voice behind you. A wide smile formed on your face, and you turned around to look at Din. He was standing five feet away from you. You and Din made your way to each other until you were only a few inches away from each other. He extended his gloved hand to your cheek and caressed it.

"I missed you," you say softly.

"I missed you, cyar'ika."

He extends his arm out for you to grab, and you put your arm around and get closer to him.

"I think Cara gave me the wrong directions. I don't see a seller around here."

"It's 20 minutes away from here, but I just wanted to meet you here first. I didn't want you walking alone." He admits.

It heartened you to know there was someone who would stand by and make sure you were safe, guarded against anyone who would hurt you. You hold Din's arm tighter.

You both make your way to the unknown destination, and you admire the scenery and Din's presence.

He asks about your day, and you tell him about the trip to the cantina and the market and how adorable Grogu looked with his floral crown. You also tell him about the nice older man who gave you the bouquet.

"Hmm... this man," Din begins, and you sense a hint of jealousy.

"-is old," you say and laugh. "How was your bounty hunt?"

He loosens his arm from you and takes a moment to respond, and you wonder if you were to blame for his new demeanor. You frown at the thought and let your arm fall to your side.

At last, he responds. "We went after a group of thieves who owed a cantina owner in the upper east money."

"Sounds like an easy hunt for the Mandalorian and Cara," you say.

"It was," he responds coldly.  
The conversation ceased for a couple of minutes.

"We're almost there," he says.

You can hear what sounds like a stream. You decide to listen to that to distract from the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm sorry if I intruded too much," you utter, unable to hold it in.

Din halts and looks at you.

"What do you mean?" He tilts his head to the side.

"I asked you about your bounty hunt, and you didn't seem to like that much." You were unable to meet his visored gaze.

"Y/N..." he grabs your hands to his chest. "I am a di'kut. You rightfully misunderstood my silence. I--can you trust me for five more minutes?"

You nodded, but you were completely confused about the situation.

He let go of your hands and continued walking, but he quickly grabbed your hand and intertwined his gloved fingers with yours. You felt the familiar warmth emanating from his gloves.

The stream was louder, and you glanced at the flickering glitters of the water.

"What a peculiar place for someone to sell spare parts," you said what you were thinking out loud.  
Din laughed.

"We're here."

You turned to look at your surroundings. You saw a quilt laid on the ground in front of the river with flowers spread around it. It was magical, but you were still confused.

"But Din, the Razor Crest-"

"-Is fine. It doesn't need any maintenance."

You arched your eyebrow at him.

"Hope you don't mind a short getaway," he said, and you can hear a smile in his tone.

"You planned this?"

He nodded. "Your question back there about the bounty hunt caught me off guard. I hadn't prepared a lie."

He caressed your cheek affectionately. "I hate lying to you or omitting anything from you. You did nothing wrong," he reassured you.

You grabbed his hand that caressed your cheek and kissed it.

"You did all this for us?"

He nodded. "We haven't had time to spend alone... so with the help of Cara and a few villagers this morning, we were able to set this up."

You look at him with an enamored gaze and wrap your arms around him.

"This morning was long and arduous, cyar'ika. Each second was painful in your absence."

His words that escaped from the low timbre of his modulated voice renewed your vigor.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on his helmet where his lips would be, more or less.

He sighed in relief and let out a soft laugh, and he pulled you closer to him, his hands pressed gently on your pudgy, soft waist. His touch, his words, and his actions made you feel beautiful and desired. The insecurities and the voice in your head that convinced you couldn't be loved for not being a smaller size decimated at your feet. It was just you and the man you loved. 

"I can hold you in my embrace for eternity," he began, "but I want to show you around."

You let him go and laughed and made your way down to the dome across the river. He opened the door for you, and you entered to see the room filled with hundreds of exotic flowers and plenty of petals on the floor that led to a path that followed to the... bed.

A flush of color bloomed on your cheekbones, and you couldn't meet his visored gaze. The hair on the back of your neck prickled. Your face burned under the weight of his regard that was so intent that he might as well have been touching you. You never shared an intimate moment such as this, and you wondered if today would be your first.  
He put his hand to rest on your waist and pulled you closer to his side.

"I hope you like it,"

You let out a small squeal of delight. "Din, I love this. Everything is perfect. I love you."

Din ran the tip of his finger lightly over your bare hand. There were so much affection and regard in that simple gesture, and you will never tire of it.

With a broad smile, you and Din hastily made space on the quilt laid on the floor outside. You both sat next to each other and relished the scenery, just enjoying the sound of the streaming water that happily hit the rocks.

"I want you to see me," he broke the silence. His words were uttered slowly as if he pondered the import of each word.

You glanced at him, completely mystified by his meaning.

He raised his hands to grasp the rim of his helmet, and you immediately stopped him before he could remove it.

"Please, don't," you pleaded with him. "I promise you on all the stars above that I can go my life without seeing you, Din. Don't break your Creed for me."

He immediately turned your palm up, and both his hands gripped yours tightly.

"Would you love me more if you saw me?" His tone dejected. "I'm afraid you'll decide to leave me one day or that you'll tire of being with someone you can't see."

You felt the warmth of his grasp, and you felt slight trembling. He was nervous.

"I'm absolutely all in, Din," you said with a sincerity that was heartily felt. "I love you, and nothing, not even your Creed, will make me love you any less. Hell, you loved me when I thought it impossible. You loved my every perceived insecurity. You loved me when everyone else dismissed me. I love you, and I love you, I love you. I can spend all night here telling you every reason why I love you if that would make you believe me. I don't need to see you." You looked at Din, your gaze filled with adoration, and you smiled so sweetly at him.

He closed your hand into a fist and put them gently on your side. Then he continued to lift his helmet until you saw him. You sat there, your eyelashes fluttering in utter surprise. Your breath rasped, and your heart pounded.

His alluring brown eyes met yours for the first time.

"Y/ N," he said finally, and it sounded like a caress when he uttered it.

But you sat there still silent as a stone, yet your gaze was still fixed on the handsome man sitting in front of you. You were mesmerized at the man you loved who stared back at you without the barrier of his helmet.

"Mesh'la," you whisper and smile at him. He lets out a shy laugh, and you go on to reach his face, but you feel something slip from your grasp.

You can still feel Din looking at you as you look frantically under your surroundings to see what had slipped. Maybe you were a nervous wreck and losing your mind, but then from the corner of your eye, you see a glint next to the basket—a ring. You pick it up and look at it, now realizing that Din had put it inside your hand when he gripped them.

"Din..." you don't know what to say.

"You gave me something I never knew I wanted," he observed you. "Our aliit gave me purpose and stability."  
With his exposed index finger, he traced your lips. He finally leans forward to you and presses his lips against yours.

After some time, Din breaks away and looks at you. Your face is flushed and hot. Your surroundings suddenly felt impossibly intimate, and you could not draw a full breath.

"What does this mean for you?" You manage to ask. "As Mandalorian, I mean."

"I spoke to the Tribe. They like you, Y/N, and they approve of us. They reassured me that being with you does not make me a dar'manda." His thumb slid across the inside of your wrist in a gentle caress. "The Armorer forged this ring with a part of my beskar for you," he said as if attempting once more to cast any doubts you might have. "I want you to be my riduur, my wife. I want to bind my soul to yours."

You are overwhelmed by your emotions, and tears begin to collect.

"I want to build a marriage like the one my parents once had... and I will always protect you and Grogu with my life."

You let your tears that had been collecting stream down your cheeks.

"If someday you decide that you want a bigger aliit, then..." he didn't finish, and you had the impression that he was blushing, but you understood what he meant.

"Yes," you say. "I'm yours."

The simple statement stole the breath from his lungs, and he looked at you with an enamored gaze. He put the ring on your finger, and then he pulled you in closer to his embrace.

Your heart leapt when you titled back your head and offered your tempting lips to him. His mouth was soft. Din brushed his lips against yours as though he would memorize their outline. His thumb moving across your chin in a caress that threatened to melt your very bones. His other free hand stroked your back, the same masculine hands that had protected you so many times during bounty hunts, the same hands that were so loving with his every touch. Your enthusiasm fed his own passion as nothing else could.  
You had undoubtedly never loved a man with such vigor that your heart ached so at the very sight of him.

When at last his mouth lifted, setting you free, you let your forehead drop to his shoulder, and you listened to the undisciplined force of his breathing.

"I pledge myself to your happiness, my starlight," he said vehemently and pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
You held his hand and smiled benevolently. You vowed to encourage him, love him, welcome him home always. Your riduur, whom you swore to buoy when his spirit faltered, was earnestly yours.


End file.
